Eyes That Shine Like The Moon
by Edwardelrick458
Summary: Kuroko's been acting strangely lately and nobody knows why; that is until one night after a full moon. some blood/gore and violence but not too bad. Also some swearing
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I'm so excited for this one and I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I'm enjoying writing it. Please comment and follow cause I love reading your guys's reviews and seeing what you think. :) Just a warning there will be some swearing, blood, and some gore.**

 **Chapter 1**

" _Kurooookkoooo."_

" _Kurokocchiiiii"_

" _Kurooochiinn, come out I have some vanilla flavored snacks I want you to try" Murasakibara said in a raised voice._

" _Teeettsssuuuyyyaaa, can you hear me?" Kagami roared at the top of his lungs._

" _KUROKO IF YOU DON'T ANSWER ME RIGHT THIS SECOND THERE'S GOING TO BE HELL TO PAY!" Akashi shouted in the most demanding voice he could muster._

" _Kuroko you had better watch out cause Oha Asa said that Aquarius is supposed to have extremely bad luck today!" Midorima was trying his best to help the others look for Kuroko but he wasn't exactly helping._

" _Midorimacchi, I don't think Kuroko cares about his fortune." stated Kise in a strained tone._

 _Midorima was about to say something to counter Kise's statement when both he and Kise noticed an ominous aura radiation off their former captain as he glared daggers at them, said effectively shutting them up. "This is no time for petty arguments, we need to find Kuroko!" Still glaring daggers at Kise and Midorima, Akashi turned to Aomine who was currently calling his shadow's name trying desperately to find him like the rest of them were. "Aomine, contact Rico-san and ask her if the Seirin team has had any luck tracking down Kuroko yet."_

" _Hai sir." Aomine slid his phone out of his pocket and quickly dialed Rico's number. She answered after the first ring, exhaustion evident in her voice. "Aomine did you find Tetsuya?"_

" _I was just about to ask you the same question but from what you just said I'm guessing you guys haven't found any clues as to where he could be either." the line was silent for a moment before Rico answered. "We managed to follow his trail from the gym but we lost it almost immediately when we got to the woods." Aomine heard Rico take a deep breath on the other end of the line and knew that she had said that all in one breath. "I just don't know where he could have gone; he just suddenly collapsed in the middle of the game and looked like he was in so much pain." Rico was starting to let her panic and fear take over and her voice was beginning to sound shaky as she spoke to Aomine over the phone. "I know, I'm just as worried about him as you are but this is no time to break down, we need to concentrate on finding him." Aomine said trying to get Rico to refocus on the task at hand._

 _Suddenly out of nowhere, Kise let out a blood curdling scream that sent shivers down everyone's spines and caused Aomine to drop his phone in surprise. Picking the navy blue device back up, he told Rico that he had to go and ended the call. He put his phone away and ran as fast as he could to where Kise was was now kneeling, the rest of the GOM and Kagami following close behind._

" _Kise what is it?" Before Kise could answer, Aomine saw what he was Kneeling next to; except it wasn't a what, it was a who, it was Kuroko, laying in a pile of soft leaves covered in blood and scratches. The rest of the GOM and Kagami were too shocked by the sight to move or even says anything. "Is he alive?" Aomine managed to Squeak out just audibly for anyone standing close to him to hear. Snapping out of his trance, Midorima suddenly pushed past everyone else and let his doctor side take over. He kneeled down beside Kise, shoving him gently so that he had room to work. He immediately placed his fingers on the side of Kuroko's bloodied neck and after what seemed like years to those anxiously waiting, finally let out a sigh of relief. " He's alive but he still needs medical attention." Looking up, he saw that Akashi was already on the phone._

" _Kurokocchi!" Kise suddenly blurted out getting everyone's attention and causing them to look around Midorima who was currently facing them._

" _No, don't call for an ambulance I don't need to go to the hospital." Kuroko stated sitting up._

 _Everyone stared as he stood up, dusted himself off and began to walk back in the direction of his home, leaving his old and new light to stare after him in shock while the rest watched in confusion; confusion as to why he was covered in blood, and confusion of how he was up and walking when he looked like he'd just been sucked up in a tornado, thrown around like a rag doll and then thrown to the ground. Without turning around, he stopped in his tracks and spoke. "Follow me and I'll explain everything."_

 _As they followed the bluenette out of the increasingly darkening woods Akashi turned and faced Kagami. "Kagami inform your coach that we have found Kuroko and that we are headed back to his house." Snapping out of his daze, Kagami took his phone from his pocket and began to type out the message._

 _To: Rico-san_

 _Subject: Tetsuya_

" _Hey we found Tetsu and are heading back to his house. He said he'll explain everything when we get there."_

 _Once the message was sent, he returned to the group, watching his shadow carefully so as not to lose him among the tree's._


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys here's the second chapter. Ugh school has been getting on my nerves lately so i only just managed to finish the chapter today. Hope you enjoy; leave a comment if you like to tell me what you think and follow :)**

 **Chapter 2**

" _Hey Tetsu have you heard about those animal attacks lately?" Kagami looked down at his shadow and watched as he slurped his vanilla milkshake while contemplating the question. To anyone else, it would seem like Kuroko was simply ignoring Kagami, but he knew otherwise._

" _The last one was pretty close to my house." Kuroko replied without look at him._

" _The news says that they don't know what type of animal could cause so much damage but whatever it is, it's ripping the bodies to pieces so you'd better be careful Tetsu. Don't go out late at night you hear me?" Kagami warned. He looked at his shadow again to see if he had heard him and was relieved to see Kuroko nodding his head, still completely transfixed on drinking his milkshake. The walk from Maji Burger to Kuroko's house wasn't far and they soon arrived. Saying goodby to Kagami, Kuroko slipped his key into the lock on his front door and turned it easily._

 _The house was dark and quiet as always, and for a second Kuroko felt a pang of loneliness course through him; he quickly pushed it aside though and went about doing a bit of cleaning. The place wasn't especially messy, but he had left some books laying around so he picked them up and put them away. Searching through his fridge, Kuroko realized that he needed to go grocery shopping. He looked out the window and saw that it was still pretty light out and although he was sure it would be a quick trip and that he'd be able to get back before it got dark, he could still hear Kagami's Voice in the back of his mind giving him a warning. Grabbing his wallet, he left his house and hurried to the nearest convenient store._

 _Kuroko was standing at the counter getting ready to pay when someone behind him called out his name. "Kuroko-chin what are you doing here?" Murasakibara said with a hint of surprise. He hadn't even noticed the bluenette until a few seconds ago when he had dropped one of his snacks and had to bend down to pick it up._

" _Hello murasakibara-kun, I just needed to buy some groceries for dinner." Kuroko stated with his usual poker face. Murasakibara just nodded before looking at the huge mountain of snacks he was holding and saying, "I'm hungry."_

" _You're always hungry Murasakibara-kun ," Kuroko said with a sigh. After they finally finished paying, it took the cashier about ten minutes to ring up all of Murasakibara's snacks, they left the convenience store and headed home. Saying their goodbye's, they parted ways, going separate directions with Murasakibara saying he had to get back to Yousen cause his captain had called a meeting and Kuroko heading home before it got dark._

 _Kuroko had taken a slightly longer route to get to the convenience store so, making a quick decision, he turned on his heels and entered the woods to take a shortcut that he sometimes used when he needed to get to school earlier than usual. The route was fairly short but it cut through a pretty deep portion of the woods. Normally, the bluenette cut through it with without a worry in the world, but it was already nearly 7 and the light was dimming faster than he had anticipated. For some reason he was feeling uneasy as he got deeper into the woods. He could feel a pair of eyes watching him from somewhere in the shadows as he continued on. Brushing the feeling aside as coincidence, he continued on until the feeling came back, this time much stronger than before. At this point, Kuroko's instincts were telling him to run as fast as he could and get out of there. Finally allowing himself to listen to his instincts, he started jogging and was soon sprinting down the path faster than he's ever sprinted before in his life. As he ran, he could hear something coming up from behind him; something animalistic and BIG. Without warning, he was suddenly bowled over and thrown to the ground with such force, that it knocked the wind out of him._

 _Kuroko lay there dazed, unsure of what had just happened. His heart was beating in his ears and his breath was sharp but heavy. All at once he was suddenly aware of what had happened and the panic was starting to set in. Not knowing what to do, he tried to sit up, only to be pushed back down by something heavy. He closed his eyes silently wondering if he was going to be the next victim of this beast that has already slaughtered countless others before him. Kuroko could feel the fiery hot breath as the beasts giant muzzle neared his face; he could feel its claws digging into his flesh as it pinned him down, preventing him from escaping. Suddenly, without warning, the beast let out a terrifying snarl and sunk its teeth into Kuroko's right shoulder, ripping and tearing the flesh as it did so. Kuroko let out an agonized scream, his eyes flying open at the intensity of the pain. He thought he had been ready to die but at that very moment, never had his will to live been so strong. He had to get away, he just had to, so he fought. Kuroko struggled to get himself free from the beast's grasp as it continued to sink its teeth into his shoulder. For just a brief second, the beast was distracted by something and stopped its attack, stepping off the bluenette just long enough for him to get up and run. He raced as hard as he could through those woods, pure adrenaline coursing through his veins. It felt like forever before he finally made it out of the woods, but even then, he didn't stop running. He wasn't sure if the beast was still chasing him but he wasn't taking any chances. Kuroko was running for his life and he wasn't stopping until he got to safety._

 _Kuroko finally made it home, his heart pounding and his lungs burning. The pain in his right shoulder was only just starting to register in his brain and it was enough to drag him to the floor. Kuroko managed to drag himself to the living room before the pain was so unbearable that he collapsed clutching his shoulder in agony. Kuroko felt as if he couldn't breath for each breath that he took was excruciating and only caused more pain as his shoulder rose and fell from the movement. He knew that he should call for help but he was too weak and in too much pain to move. Darkness soon consumed him and he fell silent as the blood pooled around him like a giant red blanket. His breaths could no longer be heard as raspy and full of pain, but instead peaceful and quiet as the night wore on in silence._


	3. Chapter 3 Eyes That Shine Silver

**Chapter 3 Eyes That Shine Silver**

 **Whew I finally uploaded another chapter. sorry for the long wait I've been busy with school and stuff so I havn't had any time to upload anything. That and I didn't have any inspiration to finish this chapter for a while. Anyway, here it is so I hope you enjoy. :)**

The sun rose the next morning; its amber light trickling through the curtains hanging in Kuroko's living room and revealing a grotesque scene that, if seen by an outsider, might be mistaken for a murder. The red blanket of blood had dried to black and now lay imbedded into every grain of the hardwood floor, the body from which it came, equally stained with the black substance.

Kuroko awoke to the soft glow of amber in the early morning, his head buzzing slightly with the onset of a headache. He lay there on the cold hardwood floor unmoving, dazed, unsure but at the same time sure of where he was. His left arm was flopped to the side, numb and useless from being lain on for the majority of the previous night. His whole body felt heavy and tired even though he wasn't moving, but something was missing. Kuroko realized that the pain in his right shoulder was almost nonexistent. Weakly, he pushed himself up with his left arm. The sudden return of blood flow to the numb limb caused a pricking sensation to occur but Kuroko was too preoccupied with his shoulder to notice. Shaking out his hand to get the blood to flow into his now tingling fingers faster and get them to work, he carefully moved the collar of his shirt off his shoulder and noticed immediately that the horrific wound that had been there only hours ago had vanished; the dried blood was all that was left as evidence that it had ever existed.

Kuroko sat there staring at his shoulder for a good five minutes before deciding that he had better go have a shower. As he stood up, he looked down and frowned at the big dark spot on his floor. "This is going to be a pain to get rid of." He thought to himself. Sighing, he turned and headed for the bathroom. Kuroko turned on the shower and waited for about two minutes for the water to heat up, taking the opportunity to remove his clothes and check to see if he had any injuries at all. He was shocked to see that not a single injury remained and that only the dried blood was left. Giving up on trying to figure out what the fuck was going on, Kuroko got into the shower, but not until he had tested the temperature and was satisfied. He stood there under the warm water and watched as red liquid ran off his body and down the drain until all the blood had vanished just like his wounds, leaving him squeaky clean and fresh. After drying himself off, Kuroko made his way to his bedroom to find his school uniform. By the time he was finished getting dressed, it was only 7am and he still had about an hour before school began, so he decided to start on trying to get that big blood stain out of his floor.

Kuroko spent a good fifteen minutes trying to get that bloody stain out, but was only successful in getting the top layer off, effectively making the stain lighter, but not getting rid of it. Finally giving up for now, Kuroko grabbed his school bag and a snack for later and left. About halfway to school he was joined by Kagami who looked as if he hadn't slept for a month. "Morning Tetsu." He said in the middle of a yawn.

"Good morning Kagami-kun, were you up late again?"

"Yeah, I was up finishing that project that's due today. Did you finish yours?"

"I finished it last week and turned it in already."

Kagami stared at his shadow for a second then shook his head. "Of course he had gotten it done early, he's Tetsu," he thought to himself. After about five minutes of walking they arrived at school with fifteen minutes of free time. Taking their seats in class, Kagami took the opportunity to grab a quick nap whilst Kuroko took out and began to read the latest book he had borrowed from the school's library. Kuroko sat in silence reading his book while the buzz of the air conditioner and Kagami's snores served as background noise. He soon found his mind wandering back to last night and quickly realized, with some annoyance, that he could no longer focus on his book; he closed it and tried to recall the events carefully in his head. Suddenly he was back there in those woods, his heart pounding in his ears and his eyes darting around wildly, searching desperately for a way to escape the beast's grasp. Kuroko had not only begun to relive that night in his head but also in real life. Out of nowhere he began to hyperventilate. Tears streamed from his eye and his body became tense and rigid. Kagami had been awoken from his nap by the sound of his shadows increasingly sharp breaths and quickly realized that something was wrong. His first instinct was to grab his shadow's shoulders and snap him out of it, so that's what he did. suddenly, out of nowhere, Kuroko felt himself being shaken by a pair of strong hands. He snapped out of his trance and found Kagami shaking him by the shoulders. "Kuroko can you hear me? Oi Tetsu snap out of it will you, you're freaking me out!" Kuroko's eyes finally focused and he saw that Kagami was looking at him with a worried expression that was demanding an explanation. "Kagami-kun, please can you release my shoulder's now and stop shaking me it's making me uncomfortable." He deadpanned. Kagami released his grip on Kuroko's shoulders but continued to stare at him, worry emanating from his very being. After a few minutes, the teacher walked in and started the class. The rest of the day was as uneventful as it always ways with Kuroko having no more freakouts, but Kagami continued to keep a close eye on his shadow, making sure that he was okay. To his relief, by the time the final bell had rung, it seemed as if Kuroko was ok and that it had just been a random freak out.

"Kagami-kun get up we're going to be late."

"Huh, what? Oh, Tetsu, sorry I was lost in thought,"

"That's surprising coming from Kagami-kun considering the fact that you don't seem to favor thinking too often."

"OI, I'm thinking all the time."

"Yes, about basketball maybe but nothing else." Kuroko deadpanned. "Humph, whatever, let's go or we're going to be late to practice and I'm not in the mood to be getting yelled at by coach." Kagami got up from his desk and began to make his way, with Kuroko, towards the gym. The day was warm, but not too warm with a cool breeze gently brushing the new leaves that were sprouting on the nearby cherry blossom tree's; the beginning of spring. A time when the snow has just finished melting and the new plant life is making itself known with the skies clearing of any and all clouds leaving a pale blue canvas that is just waiting be painted by a cunning artist with endless ideas flowing through their mind. "Look who finally decided to join us,". Rico exclaimed as the light and his shadow walked into the gym. "Kagami where's Tetsuya?

"I'm right here Rico-San." Kuroko deadpanned from beside Kagami. The team and their coach were pretty used to Kuroko's ability to appear out of nowhere but it still made Rico jump slightly. Eyebrow twitching, she glared daggers at Kuroko who only stared back at her with the same blank expression that he always wore. "Hurry up and Go get changed into your uniforms you two before I decide to give you double the usual regiment." Rico barked at them. They hurried to get into their uniforms and joined the rest of the team as Rico was explaining the practice regiment for the day. Practice was going as usual with Rico barking orders and Kuroko and Kagami working on their passes. "Come on Tetsu, throw the ball harder, I know you can do better than that!" Shouted Kagami from across the court. This was the fifth time that he's had to ask Kuroko to launch it a bit harder because so far, his shadow has been lacking in power. Finally getting frustrated with Kagami's nagging, Kuroko mustered up all the power he could and launched the ball with so much force and such suddenness that Kagami just barely managed to grab ahold of it. "FUCK, THAT HURT!" he yelled as he shook out his now stinging hand. "WHAT THE FUCK TETSU?" Suddenly out of nowhere he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up as a strong feeling of uneasiness came over him. Looking up, he saw Kuroko just standing there, but something was off; his eyes were glowing a bright silver. Was he in The Zone? No, this was different. This was something Kagami had never seen or felt before. The rest of the team had stopped what they were doing to see what was going on and they too soon noticed an uneasy feeling run through them. Even Rico, who isn't easily affected by much, felt a chill run down her spine as she looked at Kuroko who was standing on the other end of the court, eyes glowing silver and an aura of danger surrounding him.

Kuroko could feel the power surging through his veins as soon as he launched that ball. It felt almost like he'd been struck by lightning but all the electricity had stayed in his body instead of going through him and into the ground. His senses were heightened beyond anything he'd ever have imagined and his body felt lighter than ever. He remained standing in one place for a minute or two just staring at his hands wandering where the power had come from; soon though he began to come down from the energy rush and began to feel extremely exhausted. Suddenly out of nowhere he began to feel a searing pain in his chest, wincing slightly as it began to feel as if his chest was on fire; he didn't show it on the outside, but he was in some serious pain. The rest of the team had gone back to practicing but Kagami remained staring at Kuroko. Keeping his eyes locked on his shadow, he watched as Kuroko's eyes went back to normal and the aura of danger completely vanished along with the sense of uneasiness. Relaxing a little but not letting his guard down, he carefully approached him. "Oi Tetsu, what was that just now? Did you just go into the Zone or something?" Kuroko looked up to find his light approaching him cautiously as if he was approaching a wild animal that could lash out at any moment. "Kagami-Kun I don't…" before Kuroko could finish his sentence his vision began to blur and he was soon falling to the cold hard floor of the gym as his legs gave out from under him. Time seemed to freeze as Kagami tried desperately to get his shadow to wake up to no avail. The rest of the team had noticed the commotion and had also rushed over to Kuroko's side to see if he was alright. They stood in silence, too shocked to know what to do. "What are you doing just standing there, someone call for an ambulance!" Kagami roared. Hyuga-senpai was the first one to recover from the shock of seeing his kohai suddenly go down without warning; he quickly ran over to the bench and grabbed his phone from his gym bag, dialing the number for the ambulance. "They're on their way." he said after a minute or two. The rest of the team soon snapped out of their daze and began milling around worriedly. "Kagami, how is Kuroko?"

"He's still unconscious and won't wake up."

"Ok. for now, let's take him to the infirmary and make sure that he didn't hurt his head when he passed out." nodding, Kagami picked him up bridel style and went with Hyuga-Senpai to the infirmary. The school's nurse had already left for the day so there was nobody there when they arrived. Kagami placed Kuroko on one of the beds and made sure he was comfortable while Hyuga-senpai put Kuroko's name on the registry list so that the nurse would know that he had been there. As Kagami was checking Kuroko over for any injuries, something on Kuroko's chest caught his eye. He carefully lifted kuroko's shirt up until his chest was visible and gasped when he saw the nasty gash that was currently bleeding and looked as if it was extremely painful. "What the fuck? Tetsuya what happened after we went our separate ways yesterday?" Kagami exclaimed now even more worried for his shadow. After what seemed like forever, the ambulance finally arrived. The Seirin team watched helplessly as their precious teammate was taken away with Kagami riding along.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Hyuga, how's Kuroko?" Izuki asked as he walked up to his best friend/captain.

"Not good, he has a nasty gash on his chest that looked to be fresh, if not recent." Hyuga said, confusion and concern clear in his voice. Rico sat on the bench in stunned silence, allowing the memories of the events that had gone down to play out in her mind repeatedly. Hyuga looked over at his coach and sighed at her pitiful form slumped on the bench. He walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder, silently reassuring her that it would be ok.

"Where's the rest of the team?" he asked gently.

"They're getting changed so that we can go to the hospital to see Kuroko." She said practically mumbling under her breath. Within minutes, the rest of the team emerged from the locker room fully dressed and ready to go. They left quickly, making sure not to forget Tetsuya #2, who happily sat in Hyuga's bag. The trip to the hospital was silent since none of them were in the mood to say anything.

At the hospital, Kuroko had been immediately taken into surgery to close up the gash. It only took about 45 minutes for the doctors to suture him up and get him to the recovery room where he currently lay, still under the influence of the sedative the doctors gave him. Kagami sat silently by his bed watching his best friend sleep. The thick white bandages that wrapped around Kuroko's chest poked slightly out from underneath the hospital robe he was dressed in, making it look like his chest was broader than it actually was. Against the white sheets of the hospital bed, Kuroko's already pale complexion looked even paler; he almost had the complexion of a ghost in Kagami's eyes. He watched his best friend and teammate sleep, allowing the events that had previously occurred to play through his mind over and over again as he tried to figure out what could have caused them. Finally after trying and failing to figure it out for several minutes, Kagami let out a sigh he hadn't realised he was holding ,and stood up to go and stretch his legs as it was getting close to morning and he was also becoming a bit hungry.

Kuroko awoke to the blinding brightness of his overly white hospital room and the sun shining through the curtains. Turning his head to look around, he winced slightly at the headache that was thrumming against his skill like someone pounding on his head with a hammer.

"How did I get here?" He wondered to himself. Suddenly out of nowhere his newly heightened sense of hearing kicked in and he heard what sounded like his teammates getting ready to enter his room.

"Can't we go in and see him now?"

"I'm afraid that at this point in time we cannot allow you in seeing as we still have to run a few more tests to determine if the injury to Kuroko-kun's chest was indeed the result of a run in with the mysterious beast that has been causing so much chaos as of late. My apologies young lady, young men.

Kuroko could hear his team all let out a groan of frustration while his coach was saying a few, more than unnecessary, curse words under her breath. This made him chuckle to himself softly as he continued to listen to his team get more frustrated by the second. A few hours passed with doctors going in and out of Kuroko's room; multiple tests being performed on him at a time with the same results each time, beast. Residual traces of DNA from the beast's claws had been left in the wound on Kuroko's chest. This caused the doctors to perform more and more tests until finally there were no more tests for them to do. What stumped them the most though was that besides the wound to his chest, Kuroko was perfectly health. In fact, he seemed to be healing at an astonishing rate compared to most people. Finally, after being held for over a week, Kuroko was anxious to be getting out so that he could go back to playing basketball. With one last piece of instruction from his doctor on how to properly clean his wound, he was on his way.

The sun was just setting when he pushed open his front door; what he wasn't expecting was to be bombarded with a cacophony of 'SURPRISE' and 'CONGRATULATIONS ON GETTING OUT OF THE HOSPITAL'. Kuroko's face remained blank as usual but on the inside his emotions were in overdrive. Mulling it over in his head for a few seconds, he decided it best to allow for a small smile to grace his lips. The action both surprised and pleased his teammates as they all gathered around Kuroko, their smiles a clear reassurance that he was safe, even if it was just for the time being. The party went on until ten thirty with the last person to leave being Kagami, but eventually even he left. With one last glance at his shadow he closed the front door behind him and began his journey home, unfortunately though, Kagami had missed one crucial detail about his shadow; his eyes were the color of the moon.

Meanwhile, a couple miles away, piercing red eyes stared off in the direction of Kuroko's house as a loud and menacing howl shook the very ground surrounding the beast that was soon to be known as the Alpha.

Kuroko pulled himself up to a crouch, the paper towel wrapped around his left thigh slowly staunching the blood as it seeped through. He didn't know what had driven him to do it. One minute he was waving goodbye to Kagami as he left and the next he was sitting on the bathroom floor, a puddle of crimson quickly pooling beneath him. The offending culprit, a bloodied razor, lay off in a corner after being thrown there. Kuroko just stared at it with what could only be described as quizzical horror, horror at what he'd just done to himself and wonder as to why with the latter taking over the former. He remembered feeling really hot all of a sudden and then nothing, almost as if he'd blacked out for a minute; Kuroko felt as if he was in a daze, like he was on autopilot. One thing was for sure though, the bleeding wound had snapped him out of his daze, brought him back to reality. Slowly getting up from the floor, Kuroko proceeded to clean his wound, wrapping it tightly enough with bandages that it didn't bleed through too much. " I'm not sure what just happened but for the moment I believe sleep is the best thing for me. Maybe tomorrow will bring me the answers I desire." that was the last thought that crossed Kuroko's mind as he drifted off to a dreamless sleep.


	5. This story is now a Crossover

Hey guys, for those of you who were previously reading the story when it was first uploaded it has become a crossover between Kuroko no Basuke and Teen Wolf. Let me know what you guys think


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Stiles stared at the still empty suitcase that lay on his bed. For the life of him he couldn't decide what to pack. For a week straight he's been staring at the damn thing completely unsure what to do. Derek had called the entire pack over to his newly renovated home for a pack meeting last weekend and told them that the Japanese pack, the Hitachi's, were having trouble with a rogue alpha as of late and wanted the help of Derek's pack. At first nobody could believe what Derek had just told them but soon enough they were all jittering with excitement at the thought of going to Japan. It was soon decided however, that a few people would stay behind in Beacon Hills to make sure no neighboring packs decided to take over while they were gone. It was decided that Boyd, Erica, Jackson, and the twins Aiden and Ethan would be staying behind while Derek, Stiles, Lydia, Scott and Isaac traveled to Japan. That was a week ago and yet here Stiles was, still staring at his empty suitcase. Suddenly there was a knock on the window that sent Stiles whirling around only to come face to face with Derek who was currently climbing through his bedroom window. "You know, there's this new invention called a door that allows for a person to enter or leave a room. They're really easy to use too, you should try it!" Derek just looked at Stiles with a blank stare for a second before replying. "Why would I use the front door when it's so much more convenient to just come through the window?" Stiles didn't even know how to respond to that one so he went back to staring at his empty suitcase.

"Why are you still not packed? Our flight leaves tomorrow morning at 6 A.M. in case you forgot."

"I know that but I don't know what to pack. Like, what do you even take on a trip to Japan, let alone another country?" Derek stared at Stiles's suitcase for a second before walking over to his closet and, without even taking a second to choose, grabbed an armful of T-shirts, a few pairs of jeans and walking back over to the bed and plopping them down into the suitcase. He then proceeded to walk into Stiles's bathroom and grab whatever necessities he would need before once again walking over to the bed and plopping them into Stiles's suitcase. For a second Stiles just stared at the suitcase before suddenly snapping out of it and promptly reaching his hand out to instinctively start organizing the suitcase the way he likes it. "There, now you're done packing. Get some sleep, we leave at 4 A.M." Stiles was about to say something when he noticed that Derek had already left. "Huuhh. Damn, it's already 10:30." Stiles sighed before heading over to his bathroom to take a much needed shower. As he lay in bed that night he couldn't help but wonder what new adventure Japan would bring them.

The next morning at 4 A.M., Stiles was awakened by the insanely loud and frustrating ring of his alarm going off. "Ugh, why does it have to be so damn early" he grumbled. He shivered as he got out of bed, his feet touching the ice cold wooden floorboards. Sucking it up, Stiles made his way over to his closet and got dressed in a warm Motionless and White sweatshirt and a pair of his favorite black jeans before slipping on his trusty red and black checkered vans. Before long he was ready to leave, he just had one last thing to do. Quietly slipping into the kitchen, Stiles grabbed a pen and piece of notebook paper and wrote a note to his dad telling him that he was leaving for Japan and that he would be back soon. He was sad that he wouldn't get to say goodby since his dad was working the night shift at the station but made a mental note to give him a call once he got to Japan. Stiles had asked his dad to download Whatsapp when he first told him about the trip because they would be able to use the app to communicate without having to spend any extra money on overseas calls. Just as Stiles was finishing up the note, there was a knock on the front door; the rest of the pack had arrived to pick him up. They were taking two cars because of all the luggage, with Derek, and Stiles taking the camaro and Lydia, Scott and Isaac taking Lydia's car.

They arrived at the airport at around 5 A.M. and had their tickets verified, luggage checked in, and were waiting to board the plane by 5:30. "So, who's ready for a long ass flight to a country that none of us have ever been to?"

"Really Stiles? It is way to early in the morning to be making sarcastic comments." Stiles looked at Scott for a second before silently grumbling to himself about Scott being as grumpy as old Sourwolf, aka Derek. "Stiles, you do realize we can all hear you, even when you grumble. Super hearing remember?" Derek pointed out while grabbing onto Stiles's right ear and pinching. "Ow ow ow, I know. Trust me I haven't forgotten." Stiles quickly smacked Derek's hand away before he could do any more damage, tentatively rubbing at the sore spot just above his earlobe. At around 5:45 an announcement came over the loudspeakers, "attention all passengers, flight 247 is ready for boarding. Please make your way to the boarding gate." Stiles shook his head as he watched Scott and Isaac shoot out of their seats, almost tripping over their carry-ons; Lydia grabbed her pink chanelle carry-on and briskly walked past the two overly excited boys with a straight face but Stiles could tell that she was pretending to not be excited. Frankly, it amused him. Derek on the other hand was acting like his typical sourwolf self, being overly broody and scowling up a storm. "You know Sourwolf, your face will get stuck like that if you don't ease up on that scowling." Derek for once didn't acknowledge the nickname and just grabbed his bag. Picking up his own carry-on Stiles followed behind the rest of the pack as they made their ways over to the boarding gate; "I call the window seat!"

"Shut up Stiles, just sit down and be quiet."

"Scott gets to sit by a window!"

"I don't care." Stiles pouted at Derek for a second before giving up and looking around the plane, watching quietly as the other passengers took their seats, some chatting happily with each other while others chose to take their seats and immediately place their headphones in their ears. Turning around in his seat, Stiles spotted Lydia sitting a row behind him texting on her phone. "What do you want Stiles?"

"Huh? Oh nothing." Stiles turned back around in his seat and found himself noticing that there was a screen staring back at him. Digging around in the built in side pocket of his seat, he soon located a pair of black headphones that he quickly plugged into the side of the screen and was soon occupied by the multitude of movies that he could choose from. "Attention all passengers, please place all electronic devices on Plane Mode and buckle your seatbelts. We will be taking off in five minutes." Stiles started to get nervous when he felt the plane lurching forward as it slowly made its way over to the mile long stretch of runway. Placing the black headphones into his ears he quickly picked a movie he loved, Meet the Fockers, and was soon too occupied by the main characters antics to even notice that the plane was already in the air.

A little over two hours later, Stiles was beyond bored. The movie had finished thirty minutes ago so Stiles was left with nothing to do. He didn't feel like watching another movie so he pulled out his phone, plugged the black headphones into it, and tried to access the internet momentarily forgetting that he couldn't. Defeated, he switched back to his home screen and clicked on his music app. Upon opening it Stiles immediately clicked on his Motionless and White folder and, after scrolling through a few songs, clicked on the one he was looking for. As soon as 'Puppets' by Motionless and White started to play Stiles closed his eyes and just let himself get absorbed into the music not even realizing that the rest of the pack could probably hear what was currently blaring through his headphones. As Chris Motionless got to the chorus of the song Stiles, who had been quietly humming along, started to very quietly sing the lyrics. "I'm not your puppet, so cut the strings and free me from your hands. Get fucking over me, MOVE!" As he mumbled out the lyrics to the song his pack, who were already in shock at what he was listening to, immediately looked at him. Stiles, sensing that he was being watched, opened his eyes, took out his earbuds and was surprised to see the entire pack, except Lydia, staring at him. "What?"

"Since when do you listen to screamo?" Stiles looked at his best friend Scott for a second and then realized what was going on. "I've been listening to this particular band for a while now. It's actually the band on the front of my sweatshirt. For the first time it seems, the pack actually looks at what Stiles is wearing; Motionless in White sweatshirt, black skinny jeans and red and black checkered vans. Even Derek, who typically acted as if he didn't care about anyone or anything but his grumpy ass self seemed a bit surprised at Stiles's attire. It wasn't long however, until Stiles started to get annoyed at being stared at. "Hey, dog treats for brains, stop staring at me like that, it's creepy. Especially you Sourwolf, quit before I smack you on the nose!" Stiles says this with zero hesitation knowing that Derek at this point is used to the dog jokes and will only glare at him for the rest of the flight. Surprisingly though, he and the others looked away without so much as a grumble and he went back to listening to the rest of the song. Once it was finished Stiles clicked out of the file and just put his playlist onto shuffle before the exhaustion of having to get up at 4 A.M. in the morning finally kicked in and he dozed off to sleep. The last thing he remembers is hearing 'White Rabbit' by Egypt Central come on before he was conked out completely.

The flight lasted 11 hours 28 minutes in total and Stiles somehow managed to sleep through the entire flight. When he finally woke up, he was greeted by the captain announcing over the loudspeakers for all passengers to buckle their seatbelts as they were getting ready to land. Scott has known about Stiles' fear of flying since they were young, so he wasn't surprised when he smelled the familiar scent of anxiety and worry that was currently wafting off his best friend. The rest of the pack must have sensed it too because they started fidgeting in their seats trying to relax. Unfortunately though, they found that it was quite difficult because of how strong Stiles' anxiety and worry were at the moment. Scott tried to get Stiles to calm down by sending him an encouraging smile but that only served to ease the edge off slightly. Stiles found himself gripping onto the armrests of his seat as soon as he felt the plane descending. When they finally landed, Derek had to practically shove him out of his seat and into the isle so that they could get their bags and leave. Stiles was so out of it by the time they reached the inside of the airport that he almost walked straight into a large column that was holding up the building. "Stiles, what the hell are you doing? I understand that you don't like flying but we're on the ground now, there's no need to act like an idiot." Stiles stared at Derek for a second completely shocked at the fact that he had just blatantly insulted him like that. "Really Derek, that's the best you've got? I could think of so many more insults than that." Derek looked at him blankly for a second, " well it snapped you out of it didn't it?" Derek smirked when Stiles opened his mouth to say something but instead ended up looking like a gaping fish when he caught sight of all the anime paraphernalia and posters around the airport. He watched as the rest of the pack suddenly noticed it as well and realized that he would be having to drag them out of the airport pretty soon if they were to arrive at the Hitachi's on time.


End file.
